The objective of the proposed study is to participate as a cooperative member of the Central Oncology Group performing clinical cooperative studies of solid tumors. Investigations will include a variety of Phase I, Phase II and Phase III trials in patients with advanced malignant tumors, testing new chemotherapeutic compounds and a combination of chemotherapeutic agents. Increasing emphasis will be placed on adjuvant therapeutic trials using chemotherapy, radiation therapy, surgical treatment and combinations thereof in potentially curable solid tumors. Adjuvant therapeutic trials are specifically planned for (1) Adenocarcinoma of colon and rectum, (2) Bronchogenic carcinomas, (3) Carcinoma of the breast, (4) Squamous cell carcinoma of the oral cavity and (5) Malignant melanoma.